Most blow molded products need to be trimmed after they are ejected from the mold. In some products, this trimming relates not only to the flash but also to other areas in a molded part. There is consequently a need to be able to reduce and/or eliminate as much of the trimming as possible. Such a reduction in the labor involved in trimming will also reduce injuries to workers, and will reduce the cost of secondary equipment.